So close yet so far away
by SanosukeLover
Summary: SanosukeLovers Fic....Sanosuke loves Kenshin but strongly believes that Kenshin loves Kaoru...Kaoru finds out about this and forces Sanosuke to leave...Kenshin soon finds out about this and goes to find him only to find out that Aoshi has him captive.
1. Sanosuke's POV

So close...yet so far away  
By: Sanosuke Lover  
Disclaimers: Ano....If ya really want to know I don't own the characters....Yes....I don't own Sano....AHHHHHHH....You know I wish  
I did.....But ohhh well.....  
Warnings: YAOI!!!! If you don't know what that is ITS MAN AND MAN LOVE!!!! Okay now that thats been cleared if you don't like Yaoi  
then LEAVE...Cause if you flame me FUCK YOU!!!! I don't like being flamed....I have a ego smaller then a speck of dust don't make  
it any worse!!! Okay now that thats over those who like Yaoi but doesn't like my fic please be nice...And those who like Yaoi and   
like my fic...ARIGATO!!!!! BTW...I was just kidding about the ego thingy....^_^ I love my life!!! Did I mention this is angsty?  
  
Anyways.......HAVE FUN!!!  
  
)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
So close....Yet so far away  
  
By: Sanosuke Lover  
  
As I look at him I wonder...What would happen if I had never met him. I can probably figure that out. I would still be Zanza. Fighting  
for money...hating imperialists...like him. At first I admit I thought he was the lowest of al, but when Kaoru and Yahiko told me how   
they felt about Kenshin I decided to give him a chance to prove himself...that he is not like the others...but no I have him a chance to   
get me to fall in love with him.  
  
Yeah me Sanosuke has fallen in love with Kenshin. I did fall in love with him. Don't ask me how but I knew that something was different   
about Kenshin. The way I felt when I first saw him when those drunk men were arguing. But I'm afraid. Afraid of rejection. Why? I ask   
myself, why?!? Why? Why did I have to fall in love with Kenshin from all the guys in the world, why him?  
  
I obviously love watching my heart break. I remember all those times I had my heart broken. Its not like they didn't love me....Okay...Okay so it   
was...yeah all three of my lovers. All three of them the one boy and the two girls cheated on me. I guess its just me...I told Kenshin but I didn't   
tell him about the guy just the girls. He told me that it wasn't me, they were blind and couldn't see that I was a great man. Kenshin doesn't look  
like the kind of guy that would do that but like I said the question is does he love me too? Does he feel the way I do? I'm afraid, people think that  
I'm fearless....HA in my dreams....me fearless as if. It just makes me so jealous when I see Kaoru hugging and touching Kenshin freely but I can't. I  
think Yahiko knows about my feelings for Kenshin. I just hope that he doesn't tell Kaoru, if he does hell I wouldn't be able to step in this school  
again.  
  
"What's wrong Sanosuke?" a voice interupted me.  
  
"Huh?" I looked up....Yahiko..."Nothing just thinking..."   
  
"About Kenshin?" he asked.  
  
"No," I said as calmly as possible.  
  
"Just let it go!!!" his voice raised a bit.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
"You obviously can see that he loves Kaoru! So stop it just leave them alone. Don't destroy the girls happiness!"   
  
That was a bit rough....I know he doesn't love me and loves Kaoru but having it rubbed in your face just hurts your ego. So I just hid my hurt  
by replacing a mask. "What makes you think that I want whats his face?" I said. But then I just got into my cold side. "Just fuck off and leave me   
alone you little brat!!" I walked away hoping to escape this horrid place. Ano...to late. Kaoru was standing in front of the gates, she looked pissed.  
I wonder if Yahiko told her about my little love on Kenshin.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked coldly.  
  
Yep...Yahiko told her and now I have to go away...FOREVER!!!  
  
"Home.." I kept on walking. She put her hand in front of me and blocked my way. "Get out of my way..."   
  
"Very well....just know that you aren't welcome here anymore. Its wrong to love another man....You have no right to feel that way about Kenshin!!!"  
  
Ouch?!? Was that suppose to hurt? Yeah well I just wanted to give her a going away present....A knuckle sandwich...But I'm more mature then that.  
"Say what ever you say...." I pushed past her.  
  
"Just know that if you come here again I'll have you arrested..." she yelled.  
  
"FUCK YOU, BITCH I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL!!!" I yelled as loud as possible.   
  
If Kenshin was here he would have found out about my dark little secret. Ohhh well....No worries hes not here....I turned toward the school once more.  
"Goodbye Kenshin....and good memories of the smile of your....Oro?" I couldn't hold in the emotions and I just let it all go. I cried the whole way home.  
  
)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
End Prologue...  
  
Good? Reveiws please?  
  
~~::Sanosuke Lover::~~ 


	2. Kenshin's POV

So close...yet so far away  
~~::Sanosuke Lover::~~  
Disclaimers: Ano....If ya really want to know I don't own the characters....Yes....I don't own Sano....AHHHHHHH....You know I wish  
I did.....But ohhh well.....  
Warnings: YAOI!!!! If you don't know what that is ITS MAN AND MAN LOVE!!!! Okay now that thats been cleared if you don't like Yaoi  
then LEAVE...Cause if you flame me FUCK YOU!!!! I don't like being flamed....I have a ego smaller then a speck of dust don't make  
it any worse!!! Okay now that thats over those who like Yaoi but doesn't like my fic please be nice...And those who like Yaoi and   
like my fic...ARIGATO!!!!! BTW...I was just kidding about the ego thingy....^_^ I love my life!!! Did I mention this is angsty?  
  
Anyways.......HAVE FUN!!!  
  
  
*****************************************************************  
Kenshins POV (3 weeks later)  
  
"No it tastes wonderful, that it does!" I said.  
  
"Really?" Kaoru asks me.  
  
We were all having dinner and Yahiko had supposedly fallen asleep after he finished his food while the doctor and his two grandchildren   
had also fallen asleep.  
  
"Of course, but I'm really tired tonight. If you don't mind I'm to go to bed early today, that I am?" I said as I got up to leave.  
  
"Of course I don't mind, sweet dreams." She says.  
  
"Night..." I left. The truth was I wasn't tired I was just really depressed. Sano hasn't come by in 3 weeks. I really miss his face around   
here. Kaoru has been acting strange and Yahiko and her have been getting along well too. There's just something wrong and I have a   
feeling that it has to do with Sano's disapearance. I wonder what has happened. Maybe I can go to his house and find something. I got  
up and went out. I was so lost in thought that I forgot to make sure I wasn't being followed. I know for a fact that something is going on  
with Kaoru shes been trying to get close to me. She doesn't realize that I'm not interested. In fact I'm not interest in any kind of girl.  
  
Yes, I'm gay. But thats besides the point, I have only one boy that I love with all of my life. Your probably wondering who the hell is this   
right. Well, it Sanosuke. Yes, Sagara Sanosuke. Thats why I am always thinking of Sanosuke. I miss him so much that it hurts. I can't   
stand not seeing that beautiful smile that he always has on his face. I can't help but to notice how many poor people are around this   
neighborhood. Is this how he lived before he became Zanza? For some reason that really hurt.   
  
I get to his front door and knock. I wait a while but when he didn't open I knocked again and when it didn't open I just invited myself in.   
I find that everything is in place but this one broken frame. I reach to get it but a letter caught my eye and I reached for that instead.  
When I read I finally realize the reason why he left me. It was a note to me:  
  
Kenshin,  
  
I would tell you this in person but I'm afraid to. I know I can't have you the way I want to cause you love her, Kaoru. Yahiko and Kaoru   
told me to leave you alone, and I don't want to take you away from the one that loves you and you love. I hope you understand. Its not  
that I wasn't happy there with you all. Its just I want to know what it feels like to be loved and to love back. I can't get that here. so I   
left to find that. But please Kenshin remember that you have a very special place in my heart. I love you and always will and I hope that   
your life is full of happiness. Hey what do you know the next time we see each other you might be married and there will be a couple of   
chibi Kenshins.  
  
Ano...Thats sounds so cute. See with me I realized that you would probably want kids and I can't give you that. I know that Kaoru would   
make you happy....Can you tell that I'm lying right now. Yeah, its hard telling you this stuff when all I want to do is rip that bitch in half.  
Like I said I still love you. And always will. But I can't stay here while watching that slut have what I really want. Its a good thing that   
I'll be gone by the time you find this cause you probably want to rip my head off for calling that thing all this stuff. But lets forget about   
that...anyway....I think I'll get to the point...I love you.....And I want to thank you for all the memories I have here. I will always treasure  
these memories. Cause its the only thing I can have.  
  
Until the next time we met....Ano....I want to stay but I can't.........I would do anything to be able to hear you say ORO again.  
  
Goodbye my handsome Samurai.......  
  
Sagara Sanosuke   
  
I can't believe this. He really did love me too...he didn't tell me. Now I can't have him anymore. I look around the house. I see that the   
back door is ripped.   
  
"Oro? Whats this?" I get a laturne and turn it on. I soon realize that there is a big mess around the place. I look at the walls and I screamed.  
"BLOOD!!!" ohhh god theres blood all around here. What happened? Then I remember the picture that was falled. I run to pick it up. There   
was something written on it with blood.  
  
Kenshin,  
  
I know that you will probably come here when you realize that your friend is missing. Yes, I Aoshi has him. If you think you can save him then find   
me. I'll give you a hint....Its were my comrades are baried and if you don't come...I might as well dig a grave for your lover boy here. I'll give you   
2 weeks from the day you find this...  
  
Aoshi  
  
SANO!!! I can't take it anymore....this is too much. Sano's letter....Aoshi's.....  
  
"OH GOD.........SANOSUKE!!!!!"   
  
Kenshins eyes flared and he swore....  
  
"I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU AOSHI...." he said as he headed out to find Sanosuke....  
  
******************************************************************************************   
  
Muhhahahaha....Did ya all like that?!?!  
  
Yeah well I'm going to leave you like this for a day since I've been forbidden to go on the computer tomorrrow.   
  
Until then........  
  
  
Sayoonara!  
  
~~::Sanosuke Lover::~~ 


	3. Hint

So close yet so Far Away  
~SanosukeLover~  
Disclaimer: The Rurouni group doesn't belong to be so be nice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin was walking in the dark towards no particular destination.   
  
'Sano...' he thought. 'Where am I suppose to find him? How do I know where Aoshi took him?'   
  
Kenshin had no idea. All he knew is that he had to somehow find him. Kenshin thought for a while.   
  
'I wonder...' Kenshin turned back to head to Sano's apartment. 'Maybe theres a clue there. I didn't check I was so full of rage.'   
  
{2 weeks from this day to find him}   
  
Kenshin walked faster. 'I don't have much time....I need to find him as soon as possible.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Elsewhere~  
  
"Argh..." Sanosuke opened his eyes slowly. "Uhh...where am I?" Sano looked around, he didn't recognize the place.  
  
"A cave? What am I doing in a cave? Why am I here? AND WHY THE FUCK AM I TIED UP?!?" Sano was getting pissed off. "HELLO! Fuck this...." Sano pulled at his restraints, he pulled harder when it didn't work. "Kuso!"   
  
"You might as well stop. It isn't going to work, I made sure of that." came a voice that Sano knew.  
  
Sano turned to the voice not needing to look to know who it was. "What the hell do you want Aoshi? Why did you bring me here?" Sano glared at him.  
  
"Chill out kid. Your only bait, now be good and shut up." Aoshi said in a callous tone.  
  
'Bait, what is he talking about? KENSHIN!' Sano thought.  
  
"Your after Kenshin aren't you!?!" Sano screamed.  
  
"Your smarter then you look." then Aoshi turned around and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kuso!" said a very frustrated Kenshin.  
  
'There is nothing here. NOT A DAMN THING!' Kenshin thought for a while. 'Unless....' Kenshin grabbed the picture frame and turned it around and opened it. A piece of paper fell out. He opened it and read it:  
  
~ Your very intelegant to find this. But you are after all the Battousai. Here is your first clue boy. Head over to Kyoto along the way you will meet some people with the other clues to where your friend is. I will see you there. ~  
  
"Kyoto is it? Here I come then. Don't think I will spare you when I find you Aoshi. I will have my revenge if you hurt Sano in any way." Kenshin exclaimed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"DAMN IT! THIS IS FUCKED UP! DAMN RESTRAINTS. ARGHH..." Sanosuke hollered. "You would think that for the strongest man in the city I would be able to break these."  
  
"Which is why I made sure you couldn't break them. Seriously your so pathetic." Sano glared at Aoshi.   
  
"Look whos talking. I'm not the one chicken enough to use bait against the enemy cause I know I will lose." hatred filled Sanosukes voice.  
  
"You know nothing kid. Don't mock me, if you value your life." He said in a chilly voice.  
  
"Huh...You wouldn't hurt me your too afraid of what Kenshin would do. I am one of his closest friends. And you know what happens when you threatening someone close to him." mocked Sanosuke.  
  
"Ohh really?" Aoshi's unfeeling eyes burned into Sano.  
  
'Oh shit...I don't like that look in his eyes.'   
  
Just then Aoshi took out a whip-like weapon out.  
  
'Ack, this is nooooot good. Me and my big mouth.' Sano thought right before the pain started.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin went back to the dojo. When he got there Kaoru was standing at the enterance worry on her face.   
  
"Kenshin! Thank God, I went to see if you wanted anything and you weren't there. I'm so happy your okay." She smiled. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Sano has been kidnapped by Aoshi." then her smile disappeared. "I need to head to Kyoto. It says so in this clue. I am going to get my stuff and head over to Kyoto. And thank you for what you have done for me. I do not believe I will be returning."   
  
"No Kenshin, don't say that. He's gone you don't need to go. You can stay here and try to forget him. He's just a theif! You don't need to go and risk your life for someone like him!!! He's worthless!"  
  
SLAP  
  
"Kenshin?" Kaoru held her cheek. "You hit me? Why? FOR HIM?!?"  
  
"Don't you ever say he is worthless! He is everything but worthless! He's lovable. Funny, adorable, and I love...him..." Kenshin looked at Kaoru. "You shouldn't let your jealousy get the best of you Kaoru-dono. You are a good person in heart. But if you cannot accept him then I will not return. It was nice knowing you." Kenshin went into the dojo and got his stuff.  
  
"Kaoru?" Yahiko's voice called. "What happened. Why is your cheek red? Are you alright?"  
  
"Kenshin....Ken...shin...hit me...because of him...Sanosuke..." she quietly went to her room and shut it.   
  
Yahiko looked at the door while he heard sobs coming from the room. Then he headed to Kenshin.  
  
"Do you have any idea how much you hurt Kaoru?" he yelled.  
  
"I do..." Kenshin said as calmly as possible. "I know how much it hurts not having your love returned. But now I realized why Sano left too. And I can't let him suffer that much." he looked at Yahiko. "You know as much as I do that Sano was like an older brother to you. You loved him as much as I know Kaoru does."  
  
Yahiko looked at his feet. "Sanosuke..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thats all for now. I hope you like it...Sorry it took soooo long. I swear I have been working at this but everytime it turned out CRAPPY. This is sad cause this was the best I could do. I have to thank Athena-megami for her help!! She told me that I should make it a mistery or something like that! SO thanks chibi!!  
  
~SanosukeLover~ 


End file.
